Renna
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |procs = 3 |skill 3 = Special Tower Skill |skill 3 lv1 = The Tower of the Lucky Holy Night Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 100% UP / Pass 230% UP / Holy Token +100% |skill 3 lv10 = The Tower of the Lucky Holy Night Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 200% UP / Pass 550% UP / Holy Token +200% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2020-01-06 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Pro Assistant |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g3 = Special Tower Skill |skill g3 lv1 = The Tower of the Lucky Holy Night Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 200% UP / Pass 550% UP / Holy Token +200% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2020-01-06 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Pro Assistant |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Pro Assistant |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 100% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = Special Tower Skill |skill x3 lv1 = The Tower of the Lucky Holy Night Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 200% UP / Pass 550% UP / Holy Token +200% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2020-01-06 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = Moroz's hardworking assistant is stumped by her boss's poor map-reading skill. |friendship = Wait, is this the right house? Moroz, are you sure? |meet = All the Christmas gifts WILL be delivered as long as I'm here! |battle start = I'm a pro assistant! |battle end = Even I have a limit. |friendship max = Dawn's almost here! Time to deliver gifts at max speed! |friendship event = There's never been such a blundering Santa...ever. But I'm a pro assistant, so Christmas WILL succeed! |rebirth = Moroz has zero Santa skills. That's what makes her special. Her heart is in the right place. She'll be a great Santa yet! I'll cover what she's lacking! That's my job, after all! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}